The Boy who Knew no Bounds
by Nikki of FunLife
Summary: 12 year old Roy has to fight an ancient evil that his diseased father sealed away many years ago, can he do? [possible mention of Keshwyn - Roy's lover, Boy x Boy don't like, don't read] Features the song "Crusade" by Voltaire
1. Song

_Long ago, I went to war, to fight the scourge of Christendom._

_I held aloft, my blessed sword, and said, "By God, let them come!"_

_They said their eyes are red as flame._

_I heard it told from Hell they came._

_Their breath is fire, their tongues are forked._

_Thus are the beasts, of Dragon's Gate._

_I heard, my father's words, deep in my heart:_

"_Son, know your enemy as I, know my son"_

_The Fates were kind; they let me in, the dragon's lair, the den of sin._

_I placed my sword, upon its heart, and with a prayer I thrust it in._

_The dragon fell, upon the ground, 'twas when I heard a whimpering sound._

_A dragonling, to his father clung, who only fought to protect his young._

_I heard, my father's words, deep in my heart:_

"_Son, know your enemy as I, know my son."_

_Now my son, is off to war, to fight the new scourge of Christendom._

_He holds, aloft his brazen sword, and says, "Dad, let them come!"_

_He swears, their eyes, are red as flame._

_And heard, it told, from Hell they came._

_Their breath, is fire, their tongues are forked._

_Thus are, the men, of Muslim faith._

_Son hear, your father clear, deep in your heart!_

_Son know, your enemy as I, would have them know my son._

A/n: Don't worry ^^ the actual story line will start once I get 5 reviews from my readers! ^/^


	2. Epilogue

_Epilogue…_

Once upon a time there was a man whose name was Deamondread Wiplowbach. He was the general of a great army. Their numbers were countless, and their families many. There was so much to lose and so little to gain in comparison. Deamondread was to go fight the Dragon of Christendom, possibly never to return.

On the morning of the beginning, for it was not to end in a day, he kissed his wife goodbye and took the last look upon his son, still only a babe. He said that which would stay with the boy forever, "_Son hear your father clear, deep in your heart: Son know your enemy as I so know you…_"

As if responding to the saying, he opened his eyes. Bright violet eyes regarded the man in armor before the boy began to cry. The woman, whom was already weeping, waved sadly and turned into her little cottage to care for the babe as always.


	3. The Soldiers

"Roy? Roy, where are you?"

The boy turned, he was feeding the animals at the time. Roy set down the bucket and walked in the back door which led to the kitchen, "Mama?" His mother, a fair lady she had brown hair and bright violet eyes, looked at him and smiled, "Roy, could you go get me some flour from Mr. McCreedy's? I was planning on baking some bread but it seems as though I'm all out of the main ingredient." She laughed slightly.

Roy beamed and nodded, "Sure Mama!" Little did his mother know that when she sent him to the McCreedy's, they gave him a piece of sugarcane for being a good boy; he took the currency for the flour and went off to go fetch it. As he was walking, he noticed some soldiers entering their little town.

They were beaten and bloody, a couple of them with missing limbs. They looked like they were from here. Roy, being a curious 10 year old at the time, walked up to them, "Mister? Are you alright?" he said to one with an eyepatch.

He glanced at Roy, this boy seemed to be the only innocent being in this town plagued by poverty and death, "I re'kon I ain't boy. I'm missing my eye, why do you ask?" The boy kept looking at him, he tilted his head from side to side until he beamed brightly, "Do you have anywhere to stay?" he glanced over the whole lot, "Any of you?"

They glanced at each other then at the boy, "Why would to ask such a question?" He just smiled, "Would you like a place to stay tonight? My mother and I are all alone out there in our cottage, and we have lots of rooms….?"

They blinked for a moment and then nodded. Roy gave them directions to his home and figured they would get there just about the same time he did since they were slower due to their handicaps. Roy ran to the McCreedy's though, just in case. He got the flour and the sugarcane and ran back to find….

A/n: What will he find? Give your guess in a review….


End file.
